The present invention relates to a novel and useful torque converter adapter system.
Clutch sprag units or freewheels are a normal part of a torque converter system found in many vehicles. In general, such sprags units are satisfactory during the normal operation of a vehicle. Typically, caged sprags are found in such units and are of the spring and roller type. That is to say, sprags, dogs, or gripping rollers engage in inner race linked to a drive mechanism and to the stator. When this occurs, the stator detaches itself from the torque converter housing and rotates along with the turbine portion of the torque converter to provide a fluid coupling. In other words, when the grip rollers or sprags of the sprag unit are jammed into spaces within the freewheel, the freewheel or sprag unit becomes locked and transmits force. Conversely, when the thrusting force in the vehicle torque converter decreases or reverses its direction, the rollers are released allowing an adjacent collar wheel to rotate freely.
When vehicles are operated in high horse power applications, i.e. during racing, conventional freewheels utilizing spring and roller type structures are prone to breakdown. Typically, the outer race is often split in this environment. It has been theorized that conventional, freewheels having grip rollers usually includes an inadequate number of rollers for use under such high torque conditions.
A system which is capable of adapting a sprag unit of more durable construction in an existing stator within a torque converter would be a notable advance in the field of transmissions used in racing conditions.